Bing Crosby Productions/Summary
1st Logo (1961-63) File:BCP1.jpeg File:BCP2.jpeg Nicknames: "The Film Reels", "Film Reels and Symbols" Logo: Superimposed, the image of two film reels fade into the middle of the screen. Then the words "A" and "Production" fade into place as Bing Crosby's name writes itself over the reels in a stylized font, not unlike that used for Desilu's, at an angle (in the same angled font as Crosby's name), reading "A Bing Crosby Production" (later referred to as "Bing Crosby Productions"). Trivia: On Ben Casey, a bunch of symbols, synonymous to the intro, appear vertical in the background between the reels (from top to bottom: Man (a "male" symbol), Woman (a "female" symbol), Birth (a star), Death (a cross), and an "Infinity" symbol). FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The fading-in of the reels and part of the logo's wording and the "signing-in". Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Rare. Originally seen on pre-1963 episodes of Ben Casey. However, this was plastered in the 1980s with the Worldvision logo (gray (or black) "Radar Globe" on B&W shows, standard version on color shows). This should be reinstated on more recent prints, now that CBS Television Distribution appears to have remastered the series. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The "writing-in" might unnerve some. But even that is harmless compared to the next logo. 2nd Logo (1963-74) File:BCP3.jpeg File:BCP4.jpeg File:BCP5.jpeg File:BCP6.jpeg File:BCP7.jpeg File:BCP8.jpeg File:BCP9.jpeg File:BCP10.jpeg File:BCP11.jpeg File:Bing Crosby Productions B&W logo (1964)-0 File:BCP Bing Crosby Productions Logo (1964) "Short Version" File:Bing Crosby Productions alt. logo (1964-B) Nicknames: "BCP", "BCP of Doom", "The Crashing Cars", "Crash Test (from Hell)" Logo: On a sky blue background, a very thin black line zooms from the upper left side, moves almost halfway across the screen and then flips downward, revealing a butter yellow capital "B" in a black parallelogram. By the time the "B" is fully revealed, a second line flips downward, which reveals a red capital "C" in an orange parallelogram. When the "C" is fully revealed, a third line flips downward, revealing a light blue capital "P" in a dark blue parallelogram. By the time all three parallelograms are in their places, the words "BING CROSBY PRODUCTIONS" in an italic Copperplate Bold font appear underneath. Variants: *From 1963-66, a black and white version was used featuring the company name sliding in place, in the form of two lines colliding on top of each other. The color variant originally used the same effect as well. *Late in the logo's life, the background changed to light tan due to film deterioration. *A few theatrical features from BCP had a static rendition of this logo. We see the BCP logo already formed and the text "A Service of Cox Broadcasting Corporation" underneath, and the word PRESENTS fades in over the BCP logo. No "BING CROSBY PRODUCTIONS" text is seen. A superimposed version of this was seen as well. *On the 1973 TV movie Stranger, there is an in-credit notice. FX/SFX: The lines flipping downward, forming parallelograms. Cheesy Factor: Rather primitive and choppy animation, as expected for a logo made in the '60s. Music/Sounds: A very loud and dramatic fanfare, having a short and long version, with the short one being more common. It sounds like two car horns going off as they are just about to crash into each other, hence the "Crashing Cars" nickname. Music/Sounds Variants: PAL Versions have the music in a higher pitch. Availability: Rare. This logo is intact on Hogan's Heroes on Me-TV and DVD. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare for the long version and (somehow) high to nightmare for the short version. The combination of primitive animation and very dramatic music (this especially goes for the short version) and the fact that it is so sudden has caused more than a few scares. This logo is even worse if it's followed by the Viacom "V of Doom" on Hogan's Heroes. Low for the opening still and superimposed variants. 3rd Logo (1975-79) File:BCP12.jpeg File:BCP13.jpeg File:BCP14.jpeg File:BCP15.jpeg Nicknames: "BCP II", "Still BCP" Logo: On a black background, we see a white capital "B" in a dark blue parallelogram, a white capital "C" in a light grey parallelogram, and a white capital "P" in a grey parallelogram. The word "presents" is seen below. No "BING CROSBY PRODUCTIONS" legend is seen. Byline: The byline "A Service of COX BROADCASTING CORPORATION" would appear on some releases. FX/SFX: Just the fade in and out of the logo. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Rare. Can still be seen on their theatrical movies from the time. Bing Crosby did not have a role in any of these movies, and he died in October of 1977. Scare Factor: None to minimal, it's much tamer than the previous logo, unless you have the primitive animation of the previous logo playing on your head. Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Defunct television production companies Category:Nightmare Logos